My Name is Ashley, War's Child
by Meant To Differ
Summary: 12 years after the war of the Stones, a young girl sets out on a journey as a mercenary fighting through a new era. Gerik and Marisa's child. Will have some other children along the way.


Hi. I've gotten the urge to write again thanks to vacation. People who read my fic: A Chance for Love has already experienced what I do with Gerik and Marisa's personalities and put them together. GxM is my favorite FE8:SS pairing of all time. Though, some of you like JoshuaxMarisa, or TethysxGerik. Well, I'm okay with JxM, but I absolutely hate GxT. Tethys does not match Gerik as much as Marisa. Oh yeah, and she's ugly. Marisa's prettier.

This is the fic about GxM's child: Ashley.

So that's all I have to say for now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: If I owned Fire Emblem, would I be sitting in front of the computer writing fanfics?

No. I'd be making a few adjustments to the story. Like everyone else.

-------------

**CHAPTER 1: **The Beginning Day: The Day Before Destiny.

_My name is Ashley. _

_My mother and father were mercenaries. _

_I was only taught to_ _hold a sword in case bandits came. Unless we had an emergency, it was forbidden for me to touch a sword. But I unusually, like my parents, fell in love with the arts of the blade. _

_My family's close friend, Princess Eirika of Renais, gave me a sword. Since I was just seven years old, I was given a thin, narrow sword made of Iron. I thanked her and secretly trained everyday after lunch. I could barely hold the blade and fell on my knees. I told my mother that I was playing and I would still train until lunchtime. It was short, so it could fit in my knapsack. Now, I am eleven years old. _

_And this is my story. _

"Mmm..."

The scene of Palm Trees' shadows at the light of the sun in the afternoon at Jehanna's only grassland, near the border of Grado was where the small village of Raynard is where she lived. She trained out of the sight of her village where the children would usually play.

Ashley wiped her sweat with her handkerchief. She was tired, but she improved. Just that, motivated her. Even though she had a history of losing balance and getting scrapes and cuts, her dream of being a general was slowly becoming closer to her. Her hard work would always prove to test her physical limits to strive for the blade. She stroked her fingers through her long, green hair and looked at the sky. But she could see someone walking towards her.

"Hi, Ashley!" said a girl with red hair about the same age as Ashley. "Oh, hello Ria." said Ashley before she yawned, "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you. You look tired. You mind if I'd stay with you?" she sat down under a Palm Tree, and brought out a jelly roll. "I have an extra one. Wanna eat lunch with me?"

"Sure. Thanks."

"No problem. You are my friend."

Ashley and Ria ate and stood up. She drew the blade from the hilt and started practicing again. She was lunging, hacking, and slashing in different directions. She was getting more used to swinging it.

"You're really getting better at this, Ashley!"

"Thanks! Can you show me what you can do with the bow?"

"Um...I'm not really good. My mom was a dancer, not an archer..."

"Please? I won't laugh."

"Fine."

Ria got her bag and sighed. She took out her short bow, loaded and fired at the hole Ashley carved on the tree about 10 meters away from them. The arrow drove it's way directly in to the middle of the hole. "Sure. You're not good. You're great!" Ashley hugged Ria, "Thank you, Ashley! It's the first time I shot an arrow in front of someone else! That felt so good..." they both smiled at each other. "I'm glad I was the first to witness your skills." said Ashley. "I think I have to go, my mom's calling me!"

"Ok. Bye!" Ashley shouted while waving at Ria, running to Reynar.

She practiced a bit, then went back home as well. She passed the gate, and then ran to the shortcut near her house. She saw her dad feeding their horse with an apple. She ran to her dad and hugged him.

"Hi Dad! How is old Arc doing?"

"This old horse's doing fine. How's my little cupcake?"

"I'm fine Dad. Where's Mom?"

Gerik pointed at their house. Ashley jumped over the fence and ran to her Mother in the kitchen. "Hi Mom! She ran towards her mother and hugged her as well.

"Supper's almost ready, dear."

"Ok Mom. Can I go help Dad?"

"Alright. But come back when I call you."

"Yes, Mother!" she said while going to the stable and helping her father. Then they ate supper and Gerik was reading a book to Ashley before she slept.

"...and then Lyndis and her army won the battle. She struck the Dragon with Sol Katti, which made them win. The End."

"Father?"

"Yes?"

"You think I can ever be like Lady Lyndis?"

Gerik patted her on the head, and kissed her forehead, "Of course you can. Now go to bed."

"Night, Dad."

"Goodnight...Ashley."

-------------

Tune in to the next chapter!


End file.
